


First Word

by Secret_Universe



Category: Wreck-It Ralph (2012)
Genre: Babies, F/M, Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 19:56:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3500918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secret_Universe/pseuds/Secret_Universe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Read and find out for yourself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Word

**Author's Note:**

> It's short, I know.

"Ain't he the cutest little thing?"

The giant of the group leaned over the side of the couch, watching the handyman embracing a small bundle with his wife seated next to him. The child, a boy, captured Felix's hair and Calhoun's eyes, as well as a wide smile; he mostly resembled his mother in facial looks. Gene stood on the opposite, a small grin on his own face.

"Got to admit, Felix. He is a cute little tyke." The Nicelander nodded.

Ralph held out a large finger which the child reached to touch, "Coochie, coochie, coo."

"Milo really likes his uncle Ralph," Felix smiled at his son.

"We'll just have to wait and see which of our games he'll want to be in, Fix it." The taller woman added in.

A small noise. The group turned to focus their attention on Milo, who was opening and closing his mouth. As if trying to... "Oh his first word!" Ralph grinned, eager to witness this moment. Calhoun held her hands together and Gene leaned in to hear what the child had to say.

"Come on... Say _daddy_ , or _mommy_..." Felix silently pleaded.

At last, it came.

"Mean Gene!"

The handyman looked stunned, eyes wide. His son only giggled in reply. Felix's gaze went from his wife, trying to hold in her own laughter, to Gene who seemed calm but his eyebrow was twitching, finally over to Ralph...

If you've seen how a kid looks trying to sneak into the cookie jar, that's the expression the Wrecker had now.

"Ralph..."

"What, it wasn't _me_."

Felix handed Milo over to his mother, who took hold of him, and quickly leaned into the others' face.

"You did _something_ , Ralph."

"I was just having some fun, I didn't think that-"

"Think Milo would pick up on that?"

Ralph innocently shrugged his shoulders, and with a sigh, Felix turned to face his son again who was now pointing up at the Nicelander.

"Mean Gene! Mean Gene!"

Gene glanced, "... _I'm only letting him get away with this since he's just a kid_..."


End file.
